nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Sturm über Gilneas - Experiment 248 oder Emilia
18.4. - 248/Emilia Sie hatte sich im Sumpf versteckt. Weiter war sie mit ihrem schlimmen Bein nicht gekommen. Dort hatte sie gesessen und versucht etwas auszuruhen, sie musste schließlich weiter. Weg von hier, weiter weg. Schneider würde sie sicher schon suchen lassen. Und wie sie da so saß hörte sie Stimmen. Unbekannte Stimmen. Klangen nicht nach Verlassenen. Also hatte sie alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, sich aufgerafft und war auf die Stimmen zu gehumpelt. Es waren Lebende, manche wie sie und manche mit spitzen Ohren. Sie wollte sie warnen. Sie sollten ja nicht allzuweit gehen, dort wo sie hergekommen war... Da war Schneider. Und der war sicher wütend und auf der Suche. Drum hatte sie ihnen die Stadt gezeigt und dann wollte sie bloß noch weg. Aber das Bein wollte nicht so. Drum musste sie eine Pause einlegen. Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden überall Pause zu machen, auch im Wasser, so wie jetzt. Der ganz Große kam zu ihr und gab ihr Essen. Er schien sich auch durch ihre ausgefransten Lippen und die Beulen nicht abhalten zu lassen. Drum, dachte sie, konnte sie ihm wohl trauen. Der Kerl mit den spitzen Ohren war auch nett. Also ging sie mit ihnen mit. Man gab ihr einen trockenen Platz am Feuer, noch mehr Essen und...einen Namen. Ihren alten Namen fanden sie nicht gut. "Experiment 248" war auch wirklich lang. Jetzt hieß sie also "Emilia". Die Blonde im Stahl stellte zusammen mit den beiden, dem Großen und dem spitzohrigen Kerl, Fragen die sie nach bestem Gewissen beantwortete. Auf ihre Weise. Völlig erschöpft legte sie sich dann hin und drückte 247 an ihre Brust. Das was von 247 übrig geblieben war. Alles andere hatten die Verlassenen behalten. Wenn sie aufwachen würde dann wäre das hoffentlich alles kein Traum gewesen sondern Wirklichkeit. Endlich keine Injektionen, keine Nadeln, keine Nähte mehr. Und kein Schneider. 18.4. - Ilassan Es würde sich für Emilia nicht als Traum entpuppen. Auch am Morgen, als die entflohene erwachte, war es noch immer trocken über ihr. So trocken, wie ein gespannter Umhang in diesen Landen eine Stelle halten konnte, versteht sich. Klamm war es dennoch und der Boden nass. Aber... es gab keine Spritzen, keine Untersuchungen und in ihren Armen hielt sie noch immer den Rest von Experiment 247. Es knistert ganz in der Nähe, riecht ein wenig nach Rauch und nach Kräutern. Blickdicht ist ihre Behausung ja nicht, also macht sie schnell das Feuer aus, das in der Nacht ein wenig Wärme gespendet hatte. Und sie sieht, warum sie wach geworden sein musste: Die Wachen hatten gewechselt. Die blonde Frau wurde von dem Spitzohrigen abgelöst. Recht leise hatte er eine stille Wacht am Feuer und im Regen bezogen. Einen zerrissenen Umhang hatte er nun um die Schultern gezogen, der, mit dem sie ihn getroffen hatte, hing ja nun knapp über ihr und ließ das Wasser neben ihr auf den Boden prasseln. Das Haar des Elfen war nass, das Gesicht, jetzt, da sie es unbemerkt sehen konnte, war ganz ruhig, ausdruckslos und konzentriert. Es könnte ganz hübsch sein, wenn es nicht so erschöpft aussähe – und wenn er ein Rasiermesser sehen würde. Der Schlamm des Moors war grob von der Rüstung gewischt, aber Pflege täte dem Leder oder dem Ren’dorei durchaus einmal gut. Mit routinierten Handgriffen sorgte er für warmes Wasser und goss wohlriechenden Tee auf. Auch etwas Brot schaffte es an das Feuer und wurde nicht unter hygienischen Umständen, dafür aber verlockend duftend braun. Immer wieder wanderte der Blick des Elfen den Hang entlang, den sie gekommen waren, als erwartete er, dass bald jemand hinaufkäme. Dann legte er noch ein paar Eier zum Feuer. ---- Gilneas. Natürlich hatte er Geschichten gehört. Die Triumpferzählungen, als Sylvanas das Königreich eroberte. Sie hatten genickt, gelacht... und gefeiert. Weil man es so tat. Dieses Land hatte ihm nie etwas bedeutet. Die Grenzen von Quel'Thalas zu halten war schon Last genug - Pflicht genug. Untote, Trolle... Verräter. Es war genug Arbeit, um sich mit dem Schicksal anderer nicht weiter zu befassen. Und nun, auf der anderen Seite, aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sah die Geschichtsschreibung weniger schwarz und weiß aus. Es taten sich Grauzonen auf - aber auch kleine Flecken von Farben. Was man über die Zeit verlernte, war zu unterscheiden. Raster pendelten sich ein, Wege wurden starr, Wahrnehmung einseitig. Das war nie sein Weg - konnte es nicht sein, denn ein Freigeist kann nicht blinden Strukturen folgen. Doch hier - zu erleben, zu fühlen, was sie durchmachten... Der Baron, der Verwandte traf und zu Grabe tragen musste, rang reden Tag damit, weder Hoffnung noch Gesicht zu verlieren… Der Viscount, der das Leid des Landes selbst zu spüren schien, versuchte allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz sich dennoch treu zu bleiben… Ramiak, der seine Vergangenheit finden konnte, musste zusehen, wie sie ihm wie Sand durch die Finger entglitt… Schicksale, die es vorher für ihn nicht gab, zeigten sich nun mit einer Macht, die ihn... fühlen ließ, was diese Personen antrieb. Das war anders. Menschen fühlten anders. Sie waren nicht rational, nicht immer effizient, und doch so viel stärker, als es ihm die Jahrhunderte gezeigt hatten. Langlebige Völker neigten dazu, den Blick dafür mit der Zeit zu verlieren. Er neigte dazu... Und es war doch nicht nur das Alter. "Lass sie nicht leiden - sie ist eine Gefahr, schalte sie aus. Wirf sie zu den anderen ins Moor." waren gestern noch seine Gedanken. Der Blick geht zu Emilia herüber. Noch ist er nachdenklich, noch sieht er nicht, dass sie wohl bald aufwachen wird. Die Leere forderte das Vergehen - den Tod... das Verwelken. Als Teil eines Kreislaufs kann nicht nur das Leben bestehen und neues erschaffen werden, Altes und Defektes muss Platz für Neues machen. Soweit ist diese Lehre nicht ungewöhnlich. Soweit ist es verständlich. Aber waren diese Gedanken von der Leere gespeist? Oder waren sie das trübe Abbild eines Schwarz/Weiß-Rasters in dem ein alter, rationaler Verstand sich bewegt - und bewegen muss, um effizient zu arbeiten? Er hatte damals noch bei Malyrius - wo er wohl gerade war? Er musste Schmunzeln, vermutlich betrunken und bei einer Frau, die nicht seine war - gedacht, dass er sich veränderte, dass er verlor, was seine Persönlichkeit war. Und er hatte sich selbst geschworen, nie zu werden, wie dieser Magier. Und nun war es soweit. Noch wollte Ilassan sich nicht eingestehen, dass es seine Gedanken waren. Es war leichter, die Schuld der Leere zuzuschieben, aber wirklich glauben konnte er nicht, dass er sich freisprechen konnte. Baeden hatte sich für Emilia ausgesprochen - gegen all die anderen Stimmen hatte er sich zu ihr begeben, hatte sich um sie gekümmert... und vor allem konnte er den Elfen damit wachrütteln. Groschka mahnte ihn zur Vorsicht, und doch harrte sie in Regen und Kälte aus, brachte der verwahrlosten Essen und Wasser. Diese Menschen… Ilassan musste kurz schmunzeln. …er konnte doch noch so viel von ihnen lernen. Er ließ die steifen Schultern kreisen, drückte den Rücken durch, dann füllte er etwas Tee in einen Becher. Brot und Eier nahm er mit, als er aufstand und sich, nass wie er war, zu Emilia unter den Umhang setzte. Und natürlich das Lächeln auf seine Lippen schob. „Aufwachen, meine hübsche Schlafmütze. Ich möchte dich königlich mit etwas Frühstück beglücken.“ 19.4. - 248/Emilia Sie hatten sich getrennt. Baeden, ja sie hatte sich den Namen gemerkt- auch wenn sie ihn nicht aussprechen konnte, war mit den vielen Menschen in die Stadt gegangen. Emilia- der Name gefiel ihr- hatte sich ganz oft umgesehen und so lange wie möglich hinter ihm her geguckt. Dann, als sie alle ausser Sichtweite waren, hatte sie 247 an die Brust gedrückt und war mit Ilassan- wieder ein gemerkter Name!- los gezogen. Auf einer erhöhten Stelle von wo aus man die Stadt sehen konnte ohne selbst zu leicht gesehen zu werden hatte er lange auf sie eingeredet. Nicht alles hatte sie verstanden aber schlussendlich hatte sie gewusst was er wollte. Noch eine Weile verging in der sie sich weigerte. Doch irgendwann sah sie ein dass Ilassan recht hatte. Es war besser so. Also begruben sie zusammen den Arm von 247 an einer schönen Stelle. Von dort konnte der Arm alles sehen. 247 hatte immer gern alles gesehen. Drum fand sie es passend. Trotz dem Wissen dass es so besser war, war sie traurig. Mit dem Arm hatte sie die letzte Verbindung zu 247 begraben. Zu ihrem einzigen Freund. Er war ein wirklich netter Kerl gewesen. Nur etwas älter als sie selbst- glaubten die beiden eben-, richtig groß (er war schnell zu groß geworden für seinen Käfig, drum hatte man ihn nur noch an die Wand gekettet wie einen Hund) und er hatte so liebe braune Augen. Diese Augen hatten Emilia oft beruhigt wenn sie von den Injektionen gebeutelt in ihrem Käfig wimmerte. Seinen Arm hatte sie mitgenommen als sie von dort weg lief. 247 war einfach Abends eingeschlafen und morgens nicht mehr aufgewacht. Weil Emilia lange geweint hatte als sie 247 geholt hatten, hatte man ihr den abgesägten Arm in den Käfig geworfen. Sie hatte ihn behalten. Ilassan hatte noch weiter auf sie einreden müssen denn sie sollte wieder in die Stadt. Zwar hatte er ihr versprochen dass sie nicht wieder zu Schneider musste aber ganz geheuer war ihr das dann trotzdem nicht. Doch sie ging mit. 20.4. - 248/Emilia Offenbar waren sie recht unbemerkt zur Gruppe gestoßen. Emilia -der Name gefiel ihr immer besser- hatte etwas entdeckt. Es gab zwei Mädchen-Versionen von ihrem Ilassan. Eine hatte mit ihr gesprochen aber sie war anders als ihr Ilassan. Auch nett aber sie hatte sie angefasst und irgendwie in ihren Kopf geguckt als Emilia Baeden suchen gehen wollte. Der war da nämlich draussen in der Stadt. Genau wie Schneider. Und der durfte ihren großen Beschützer nicht in die stinkenden Finger bekommen. Emilia war sich sicher dass sie Baeden beschützen hätte können. Die Spitzohrenfrau war aber nicht sicher. Drum hatte sie Emilia aufgehalten. So angefasst zu werden und dann auch noch die Kopfsache, das war zu viel. Emilia hatte sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und da war der Kummer über sie hinweg gerollt wie eine Gewitterwolke über die Stadt. Ihrer Tränen schämte sie sich nicht, hatte sie nie gelernt. Sie wusste nur dass sie nicht laut weinen durfte. Also tat sie es leise. Die Blonde im Stahl hatte sich um sie gekümmert und sie zum essen überredet, ihr auch eine Decke zum einkuscheln gegeben. Und da wünschte sie sich 247 wieder zurück. Alles aber was sie zurück bekam war Baeden der nach einer unendlich langen Weile wieder da war. Emilia war da schon fast eingeschlafen. Nur zwei kurze Blicke hatte sie noch riskiert, geguckt ob es ihm gut ging. Es war so also schlief sie weiter, den Deckenzipfel wieder ins Gesicht gedrückt. Ein armseliger Ersatz für 247 aber was blieb ihr übrig? 20.4. - Baeden Nachdem Baeden zurückkehrte und das erspähte berichtet wurde,sah er öfters mal zu Emilia. Er vergewisserte sich das sie Schlief und nickte zufrieden. Er musste erstmal seine Wut besänftigen,es dauerte eine kleine Weile ehe er sich beruhigt hatte und somit gesellte er sich zu schlafenden Emilia. Er sah sie eine Zeit an,eine lange zeit. Dachte darüber nach was sie alles durchmachen musste,welche Untaten die Verlassenen mit ihr veranstalteten. Wieder fühlte er jenen Hass der in ihm aufkeimte. Seufzend schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und schloss die Augen.Sitzend schlief er neben ihr ein und erwachte auch wieder im Sitzen,es Dämmerte und wurde Morgen. Er beschloss erst einmal ein Frühstück zu kochen. Schinken und Spiegeleier,nicht das beste aber es würde bestimmt schmecken. Er machte genug das es für jeden reicht. Leise stellte er einen Teller neben Emilia,jene bekam als erste von ihm,anschließend ging er mit einem reichlich bepackten Teller zu seinem Rittervater und der Teller wird auch jener überreicht. Sobald sein Rundgang fertig war setzte er sich wieder neben Emilia und wartete das sie erwacht. Er hat fragen,die nur sie beantworten kann. 21. 4. - Ilassan Er war es gewohnt gewesen, allein zu sein, wenn er in der Nacht einen Platz zum Lagern suchte. Er war es gewohnt gewesen, allein zu reisen, Wege für sich zu finden und Entscheidungen für sich zu treffen. Mit Emilia zu reisen war anders. Ihr Bein machte ihr etwas zu schaffen und sie mussten leichte Wege finden. Ihre Angst vor der Stadt zwang sie dazu, einen größeren Bogen zu machen. Und er gab sich mehr Mühe damit, eine bessere Unterkunft zu finden, damit sie es trockener und wärmer hatte. So war es, als sie 247 begruben. Auch, wenn vieles an dieser Situation widerlich gewesen war und der Ren'dorei sich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht ständig die Verletzungen des Mädchens oder diesen toten Arm anzusehen, konnte er doch verstehen, dass sie diesen Halt brauchte. Der Spitzohrige war bei ihr, als sie das Loch aushoben und den Arm versenkten - und ein paar Worte fand er dazu auch. Das war nicht seine erste Beerdigung, und würde nicht seine letzte sein. Aber für Emilia war es das und sie sollte, so gut es eben möglich war, ein gutes Gefühl dabei haben. Zumindest, wenn sie in einigen Jahren daran zurückdachte. Und dann musste er ihr erklären, wo die anderen lagerten. In der Stadt. Dort, wo sie nicht wieder hingehen wollte. Es wäre sicherer für sie bei den anderen. Und ohne diesen Arm würden sie sie aufnehmen. Wie hätte er sie in der Nacht schützen sollen? Nein, den Gedanken, mit ihr weiterzuziehen, verwarf er gleich. Er sei ganz in der Nähe, sagte er. Baeden und Groschka sind im Lager, man kümmert sich um sie. Sie solle ordentlich essen, versuchte er es dann mit einem Scherz - und einem Lächeln. Er könnte nur die Eier und Wurzeln anbieten, die Gilneas zu bieten hatte. Einer Königin sei das nicht würdig. ---- Überzeugt war sie nicht, aber einsichtig. Und nun, da sie fort war, wurde Ilassan unruhiger. Viele hatten gezeigt, wie skeptisch gegenüber Emilia sie waren. Ob Baeden sie verteidigen konnte? Ob Groschka sie schützen würde? Die rote Flamme - sie nannten sich Faust - neigte zu starken, manchmal unbedachten Reaktionen. Nicht anders, als sein erster Impuls gewesen war. Ein langes, tiefes Seufzen entfuhr seiner Kehle und er schob die widerspenstigen lockigen und vor allem nassen Haare hinters Ohr zurück. Er konnte diese Menschen einfach noch nicht einschätzen. Sie waren so unterschiedlich und folgten keinem ersichtlichen Muster, keiner Struktur. Einem Befehl hingegen weitestgehend schon. Er würde Zeit brauchen, um sie zu verstehen. Und Geduld. Nur die Geduld... war nie seine Stärke gewesen. Aus sicherer Entfernung behielt er das Haus im Blick, in denen der Tross unterkam. Es war hier in der Stadt trockener. Es war beengter. Und es war unsicher. Er ließ den Kopf zurück gegen die Holzbalken sinken. Der Regen lief ihm in den Nacken, die Hände zitterten. Verdammtes Wetter. Sie würde sicher ein Leben finden - und lernen, sich unter den anderen zu bewegen. Sie würde die Sprache lernen, sie würde Freunde finden, und dann würde sie lernen zu lachen. Kurz zog sich ein Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln zurück. Warum war ihm wichtig, was aus diesem Mädchen wurde? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Sicher ein Einfluss dieser Gesellschaft. Gutes tun - ohne Zweck. Er schnaubte amüsiert und schloss die Augen. Es war spät geworden und er müde. Seine eisigen Finger zogen den Umhang enger um die Schultern, den er Piers und seinem Knappen zu verdanken hatte. Dann setzte er die Kapuze auf, winkelte die Beine an. Diese Gedanken hielten ihn noch lange wach. Die Geräusche des Regens, das Heulen des Windes, Gedankenspiele, die nicht seine Eigenen waren und wild hin und her sprangen... vor allem ein Gedanke aber blieb. Verdammtes Wetter. 22.4. - 248/Emilia Sie hatte etwas zum malen bekommen! Die halbe Nacht lang hatte sie sich bemüht und schlussendlich war sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden gewesen. Endlich hatte sie ein Geschenk für ihren Ilassan! Die erste Idee war ja nichts geworden. Dafür war sie einfach zu dumm gewesen. Viel zu dumm wenn sie sich die anderen betrachtete. Die konnten alle ordentlich sprechen, zählen, schreiben, kochen und noch so viele weitere Dinge die sie, Emilia, nicht konnte. Der nette Kerl, der Greham, hatte ihr dann sogar das schreiben gezeigt. Jetzt konnte sie insgesamt 4 Namen aufs Blatt malen. Und herrje, sie war stolz wie Oskar! Sie würde ihn die nächsten Tage um mehr bitten. So viel konnte es ja nicht mehr zu schreiben geben. Nur dieser große Kerl, dieser Sir Bodkin, der hatte sie etwas entmutigt. Hatte gesagt nur weil sie Arme, Beine und alles andere wie er hatte wäre sie noch nichts wert. Weil sie kein Herz hätte. Emilia hatte versucht ihm zu zeigen dass sie ebenfalls ein Herz hatte, es schlug zu dem Zeitpunkt nämlich ganz fürchterlich, bis zu ihrem Hals. Aber er hatte ihre Hand zwei Mal weg geschlagen als sie versuchte es ihn fühlen zu lassen. Vielleicht mochte er es aber auch nicht angefasst zu werden. Als Entschuldigung hatte sie ihm einen ihrer Steine schenken wollen. Er nahm ihn nicht, sagte damit könne sie sich kein Vertrauen erkaufen. Das hatte sie irgendwie traurig gemacht. Trotzdem, sie würde sich weiterhin Mühe geben. Mit den Leuten hier und mit dem schreiben. 26.4. - 248/Emilia Wieder war viel passiert. Der Matt hatte ihren Hals und ihr Lippen heil gemacht. Sie hatte wieder ein paar Namen gelernt. Darunter auch den von Baedenfrau-Safina. Und dann gingen sie alle los um das Labor anzugreifen. Oh, Emilia wollte mit. Sie wollte ihnen helfen, sie warnen, auf sie aufpassen. Aber sie durfte nicht. Also blieb sie im Unterschlupf, wartete, malte, schrieb und machte sogar Tee. Das konnte sie ja schon. Als die anderen dann zurück kamen war sie geschockt. So viele Wunden! Den Matt hatte es erwischt, die komische Frau mit den roten Haaren, die nette Groschka und ihren Baeden auch. Um die zwei letzteren kümmerte sie sich den Großteil der Nacht. Sie brachte Suppe, brachte zu trinken, holte neue Tücher zum waschen oder Stirn kühlen. So lange und so oft wie es gebraucht wurde. Und sie schließlich erschöpft einschlief. Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Sturm über Gilneas Kategorie:Revier:Gilneas